Avengers Academy: Dimension Traveler
by Hekayru
Summary: After Hank Pym fixes the portal generator,an incident while testing it brings someone from a different dimensional universe not known to the Avengers…OURS! well not exactly, he's from the Ordain Society which takes place after 2012. R&R please Ch.2 coming
1. Summery

_Dimension Traveler_

**AVENGERS ACADEMY**

After Hank Pym fixes the portal generator that allows him to show up anywhere on earth, an incident happens bringing someone from a different dimension not known to the Avengers… OURS!(well not exactly, an agent from The Ordain Society which takes place after 2012, is brought into the current Marvel Universe.)

At first the Avengers don't think this new comer has anything good to offer, until he reveals how he knows everyone's abilities and weaknesses both heroes and villains. But he is able to prove that he can be useful by stopping new threats, before they even start. As things change for Avengers Academy, new groups of villains are created and are dispatched… But who's behind it all?


	2. Chpt 1 NewComer

_Dimension Traveler_

**AVENGERS ACADEMY #1**

NEWCOMER

(please read bottom poll of how this fanfic should be)

"A bit strange for Giant-Man to give everyone including the faculty the day off, but at least we get to relax." Striker says while sitting on the couch stretching a bit.

"If you must know, it's because he's repairing the portal generator. It seems it has been acting up again so he decided to give everyone a break to use the time to repair the generator." Finesse informs Striker sitting on the other end of the couch.

Reptil walks to the one person couch with a soda in his right hand, "I'm guessing you read his lips while talking to the other teachers no doubt." "Yup!" Finesse replied with a smiley face.

"Well today is boring having nothing much to do inside the Mansion. I would be out in some park getting some fresh air enjoying a nice sunny day… Or at least enjoy the sunny day with blue skies." Hazmat said sitting in the two cushioned couch on the upper right side of the one Striker, Veil, and Finesse are sitting on, Mettle sitting next to Hazmat.

"Don't worry, once Dr. Pym fixes the generator, we can all go." Mettle says smiling.

"Man, we should've have gotten the day off on a weekday, there's nothing good on TV!" Striker complained changing the channels.

Veil grabs the remote from Striker's hand, "Of course you're not going to find anything if you're changing the channels more than watching for a bit to see what is on."

* * *

><p>[Hank Pym's Lab.]<p>

"Just a few more minor adjustments and I'll test it again." Hank said repairing the portal dimension generator.

Justice walks in, "You need any help with anything here Hank?"

"No thanks, all I need is Jocasta to tell me if any progress has been made."

"98% of the generator is functioning now. It seems a faulty wire needs to be replaced in order to achieve 100%." Jacosta reported standing a short distance from Hank, also by handing Hank tools.

"Well hopefully the generator will be up and running soon, I been keeping track of what is going on in earth and though there's not a lot of criminal activity, you never know if the other Avengers need more people on the front lines."

"Don't worry Justice; I'm sure they can handle everything for a couple of hours or a day." Hank starts to work on replacing the faulty wire, while Justice left the lab.

"There, that ought to do it, what do you think Jacosta?" Hank asked getting off the roller to stand up and test the generator.

"It seems it has reached the 100% to function properly."

Hank smile confidently, "Alright good to hear. Now let's get it back and running on our systems. Jacosta, when I reactive the generator open a portal to Time Square in New York." Hank said ready to pull the switch.

"Confirmed."

Hank pulls the switch and a portal opens up showing Time Square. But after a few seconds, the portal disappears with a flash and all the lights in the mansion go out.

* * *

><p>The students quickly pop up from their seats while in the dark.<p>

"What happen? I hope it isn't some super villain's doing." Striker said.

"Obviously this blackout has to do with Dr. Pym trying out the generator." Hazmat responds while making herself glow.

"Let's head to his lab and see if that is the cause of this black out." Reptil said pointing to the exit door to the hall.

In the dark at his lab, Hank was searching for a flash light in his tool box.

Speedball, using a glowing orb, Justice, Tigra, and Quicksilver enter his lab.

"Sorry about that, it seems the generator needed extra energy to work."

"Power should come back in a few minutes." Jocasta informed the group.

"Well it won't be long 'til I can get back to my research without being interrupted." Quicksilver said.

"Yes once the lights come back on, you can stop your whining." Tigra told Quicksilver with her arms crossed.

As the students walk into the lab, Hazmat saw Speedball using his orbs for light and stopped to glow.

"Dr. Pym what happened?" Reptil asked.

"I guess it was the generator restarting or recharging after the repairs I made and trying to test it to see if it was back to functioning again."

But then the lights came back on.

* * *

><p>"Warning, intruder alert. An unidentified subject has entered the mansion." Jocasta warned.<p>

"What? How can that be? Alright we should split into groups to search for this intruder. Hazmat and Mettle go with Jocasta. Reptile and Finesse go with Tigra. Striker and Veil, go with Speedball. Justice, Quicksilver, and I will be a group. Now, let's search in different parts in the mansion. Make sure you contact all of us when you find this intruder." Pym instructed.

Everyone then left the lab to search for the intruder.

"Man it's good that the lights came back on for this." Striker said.

"Why? Is Brandon afraid of the dark?" Veil said and giggled.

"No, I just meant it's better 'because we don't have to search for whoever or whatever this intruder is blind."

Then Hank comes up on Speedball's communicator, "Has anyone found anything?"

Speedball presses a button to reply along with the other teachers, "Nope, no signs of disturbances."

After Speedball put his communicator away, he and the students heard something banging on a door.

"You two get behind me and get ready just in case this intruder isn't friendly."

As they approach the door, the banging got louder, and soon enough the door started to have dents popping on it. Speedball got into a defense position for whatever was going to come through the door. The door is thrown across the hall crashing into the wall. Then a dark gray monster comes out of the room, having thick sharp claws, large torso, with sharp teeth, and black eyes with a silver circle for its eye color.

The monster turns to the group and makes a jester signaling it's going to attack.

"Get ready you two. I don't know what it is or if we'll be able to defeat it."

* * *

><p>"Don't you think you should contact the others?" Veil said shaking a little of fear.<p>

As the monster approached them slowly, Striker, Veil, and Speedball stepped back, "Don't worry Veil, I had already pressed an emergency button to alert the others, they'll be arriving soon."

The monster starts charging towards them and they all dodge it, with Speedball and Striker attacking it.

"Quick Veil, try to blind that thing to give us a chance to attack it!" Speedball said charging up two orbs.

Veil flies over the monster and starts circling it covering it with some sort of smoke like gas, blinding the monster.

* * *

><p>Right before the smoke gas cleared completely with Speedball and Striker ready to attack, someone none of them has ever seen before was on top of the monster attacking it.<p>

"Wha- who is that?" Speedball asked Veil and Striker, who just shrugged.

The stranger was using his knife to take the monster down which kept on fighting.

"Quick, do something whoever you all are!" The stranger yelled out.

Striker stepped up and was building up electricity in his hands.

The stranger saw Striker and knew he was going to electrocute the monster, "No wait, let me get off fir-"

Striker gave the monster his all not knowing the stranger was still on it since he was out of view.

The stranger, but mainly the monster got electrocuted, both falling to the ground. The stranger was knocked out, but the monster died.

"Nice going Striker, but let's check to see if whoever was helping us is all right." Speedball said approaching the stranger.

Then everyone showed up on the sight.

"Who's he?" Hank asked Speedball.

"We don't know, but we should get him to the medic bay."

Finesse and the other students stepped up to see if they knew him, "He looks like he could be the same age as us."

Jocasta picks up the stranger and takes him to the medic bay nearby.

* * *

><p>After an hour pasted the stranger then wakes up in a gurney with a few machines attached to him. He was startled a bit to see someone like Jocasta beside the gurney. Dr. Pym walks into the room, with Tigra and Justice close behind him, "How are you feeling."<p>

"I'm fine, but where am I? Who are you all?" The stranger asked confused.

"I'm Hank Pym, this is Tigra and Justice. Who are you if I can ask?"

"I am Henry, Henry Cage. You all seem familiar, but I can't remember where I saw all of you. So where am I?"

"You're in our headquarters." Tigra replied.

"What happen in the battle in Time Square? I can't believe I blacked out in the beginning of the fight."

"What are you talking about? Did something happen at Time Square?" Hank asked worried thinking an incident happened in Time Square.

"Other agents and I were about to take this conspiracy group that wants to wipe out all the humans living in New York into custody." Henry gets out of the gurney as if he never got hurt, "And besides, Time Square has been in ruin for ten years now."

"What do you mean? Time Square is fine, nothing or no one has destroyed it, the other Avengers would've taken care of it since we're having trouble with our portal generator." Justice informed Henry, "I should go and contact the others to see if something's up in Time Square."

"What? After 2012, no way it's been 'fine', I saw it, it's in ruins."

* * *

><p>"2012? But we're in 2011 right now." Hank said.<p>

"But that can't be… I was in New York, and it was 2022. Was I brought back through time travel?" Henry walks around, more confused.

"The last thing I remember is I was about to take on that bull monster and a flash came in between us, and I ended up here."

"So my portal generator brought you here by accident, how odd. You're not from our universe dimension." Hank started to think of what had happened when he tested the portal generator.

"Wait, I know you, you're Dr. Pym. But how can you be real? You came out in these comic book series I read when I was twelve. Dr. Hank Pym, a great scientist also known as Giant-Man who can grow into any size. Tigra, you were turned into your current form, after being shot with a radiation pistol, to save your life by cat people." Henry started to talk of how he knows their abilities and weaknesses.

"How is it you know about us especially through comics? Or is your super power to read minds or know a person's profile after getting a little bit of info on them?" Hank asked.

"No, no, you all don't understand, I read comic books in which you were heroes in. I know this is hard to believe, but it's the truth."

"Well if you say so, you should get some rest. Maybe you'll remember and we'll go to earth, this could be some strange false reality your mind probably somewhat made after being electrocuted." Tigra said.

"If you say so, but I don't think so. I'm going to prove it with your students, maybe they'll believe me." Henry then walks out of the medical room to search for the students.

"Strange young man, but how did he really know of our powers and most important things in our personal lives?" Tigra asked Pym.

"I don't know, but if he knows those things of us, maybe he can help us on knowing more about our foes." Hank started to walk out to head for his lab.

* * *

><p>Henry finds the students and walks in to the living room where they were hanging out at.<p>

"Hey look who it is." Mettle tells everyone and walks up to Henry to welcome him, "Hey dude, I heard Striker here gave you quite a shock, but way to help take down that strange beast."

"Ah yes, Mettle. The once known Hawaiian surfer, but after Osborn tested on you, he made your defense mechanism permanent."

"Wha- how did you know that dude? Did the teachers tell you about us?" Mettle said shocked to hear Henry knowing about his condition.

"No, see, in my world you all were in these comic books I read when I was young. That's Finesse over there, that Reptil, and of course you're Striker sitting there, and Hazmat and Veil." Henry then talks of their powers and a bit of their personal lives the others didn't know about each other.

"Wow, so we're in comic books?" Veil said excitedly.

"Well may not be a TV show, but it sounds cool." Striker said, "And sorry electrocuting you, didn't know you were still on that thing."

"It's cool. So what's going on for today?"

"Nothing Dr. Pym gave us all the day off so he can repair the portal generator." Finesse replied.

Just then, Jocasta came on the room's speaker, "Students, Dr. Pym is requesting for you to go to the lab."

"Understood Jocasta." Reptil answered.

Everyone including Henry rushed off to Hank Pym's lab. Once they got there, they saw a portal was open to some place in Tampa, Florida, with people running out of some institute for science.

* * *

><p>"Alright students, the sinister six is attempting to steal more technology except now from a science department in Tampa, Florida. I know your last encounter didn't go well, but we'll be there this time to help." Hank said.<p>

"Cool, so what's the plan?" Henry said excitedly.

"Sorry Henry, I think its best you stay here with Jocasta. Especially after fighting whatever that thing was." Tigra told Henry.

"What? But I'm all right, don't feel bused or in some sort of pain. I'm not completely human you know."

Hank steps up, "Don't worry Henry we can take care of this, you stay here for now."

"But I think I know what is going to happen, so I'll know what is needed to be done to stop the Sinister Six." Henry replied wanting to go.

"I'm sure we can handle it, just stay put please."

With that everyone went through the portal and Henry saw them enter the building.

Henry was thinking of a way to get through Jocasta to help the others, and then he thought of something.

"Umm Jocasta… I don't think the monster I helped defeat was the only one, look!" Henry said in a shaky voice.

Jocasta turned quickly to see, but there was nothing at the lab's door way. Henry ran through the portal and into the building. Jocasta liked around, but Henry was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>Henry ran through the halls, seeing where everyone went, until he started to follow the sounds of what could be a battle going on. When he arrived at a giant sized room full of special scientific machinery, he saw Pym, Tigra, Justice, Speedball, and the Students struggling in the fight with the Sinister Six.<p>

He saw Doctor Octopus had Tigra and Finesse in his mechanical tentacles.

Then saw Rhino pinning down Reptil who was in T-Rex form.

Then he saw the Sandman trap Hazmat and Mettle, who was trying to free her and him.

Veil was trying to take Mysterio down, but having difficulty.

Speedball, Striker, and Justice were putting up a fight trying taking down Electro, while Hank was fighting the Chameleon.

"Damn, they're going to be screwed if I don't do something to help out." Henry looked around and found a think old pipe that was removed due to its condition and grabs it.

He then starts to charge towards Doctor Octopus, but gets noticed by Mysterio, "Hey Doc, you missed one," and points to Henry.

Doctor Octopus turns around and tries to grab Henry, but fails to.

Henry hits one of the arms Doctor Octopus is using to stand up high above the ground bringing him down and hits him on the torso knocking him out freeing Tigra and Finesse.

"Tigra, help Reptil with Rhino. Finesse, help Dr. Pym fight the Chameleon.

"Are you sure you'll be OK on you own Henry?" Finesse asked.

"I got here OK and took down Doc. Ock; I know I'll be fine."

"As for me, I'll take on the Sandman." Henry holding the pipe said with a confident look on his face.

"Ok then, we should hurry and help the others now; we can't let the Sinister Six get away with more technology." Tigra exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Everyone ran off to help the others.<p>

Tigra was able to get Rhino off of Reptil. With Dr. Pym's help, Finesse took down the Chameleon. As for Henry, he was battling it out with the Sandman, nearly getting caught in his sand's grasp every time he got close.

"Awe man, what was this guy's weakness again?" Henry got distracted and the Sandman was able to finally grab him. He lifts Henry high up off the ground, toward electric cables, to slam him down.

But Henry sees pipes and the cables and gets an idea, "Hey Mettle, get ready to toss Hazmat up in the air!"

Mettle didn't know what he was planning until he saw Henry break a water pipe pretending he was struggling. He swims through the sand towards Hazmat half covered by the sand and grabs her pulling her towards him.

Once Henry got close to one of the cables, he throws the old pipe at the Sandman who lets him go and disconnects a cable swinging with it down shock the Sandman.

A bit right before the exposed wires touch the wet sand connected to the Sandman, Mettle tosses Hazmat up in the air.

"Hazmat hit Electro with your radiation!" Henry yells passing by Hazmat in the air. As the Sandman got electrocuted, Hazmat hits Electro knocking him out. As she was coming down, Henry removed the cable from the knocked out Sandman, so Mettle can safely catch her.

"Is everyone all right?" Dr. Pym asked.

"All is good; thanks to the help of Finesse and Justice we took down Mysterio." Veil said happily.

"Way to go on taking Doc. Oct and the Sandman Henry." Mettle said congratulating Henry.

"It was nothing. In the Ordain Society you're trained for these things." Henry said smiling.

* * *

><p>[Outside the science institute. The Sinister Six was being arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.]<p>

"Nice work Avengers, we've been trying to catch the Sinister Six for some time especially after they got away back in France." An agent said to everyone in Avengers Academy.

"Well we definitely couldn't have done it without the help of Henry Cage," Hank told the agent, "He took down two of the Sinister Six on his own."

"Is that so? And for a being with no super powers he is quite impressive. You should add him to your academy."

"Yes, after this I've thought about it." Hank replied.

"Man that was pretty awesome, the way you took down the Sandman and Doctor Octopus."

"It was nothing. You're taught to use your surroundings to defeat your enemies, just need to know some of their weaknesses." Henry replied to Mettle.

Dr. Pym and all the other teachers walk towards the students mainly towards Henry, "We all had our doubts about you not really being able to help us Henry, but after what you've don't for us, I was wondering if you'd like to join Avengers Academy to be one of our students so we can teach you a bit of our combat skills." Dr. Pym said inviting Henry.

"I don't know, I mean, I still have to get back to my home."

"Oh right. But maybe while I find a way, you might want to hang with us during your stay here."

"Well, I'm guessing with this whole science stuff you have to pinpoint the exact coordinates to my dimensional universe. So yes, I'll join." Henry smiled at Hank.

"Great, I'll start a profile and have Richards send a suit for you to wear for protection and weapons to help you when in battle."

Everyone then went through a portal back to the Mansion, the students happy to have a new student with them.

"Hank, are you sure it was a good idea to let him join Avengers Academy? I mean, if he can be knocked out by electricity imagine if in a battlefield against a foe with colossal strength, he'll be crushed." Tigra said with a worried look on her face.

"I know, but seeing we brought him here and no way towards getting him back to his world and how he has skills in combat we should let him do something while he's here. We'll look after him on the battlefield to insure nothing does happen to him. He's one of our students now, but he'll need someone watching over him." Hank replied as he saw the students surrounding Henry happily talking to each other.

Poll, to see how the fanfic should go to make sense.

* * *

><p>-Alright, finally finish typing up the first chapter for this fanfic. Took me long cause of school and whatnot.<br>Please read the following to understand this poll.

When I started outlining to see what this fanfic should have, I thought of adding a character who was accidently sent to the AC universe having knowlegde of them and any other marvel character since apparently in The Ordain Society universe Marvel exist as it is here.

And so I thought, should the character really know the marvel characters he comes across being that he read the marvel comics in his world, or should it be his ability/super power to know someone after getting a little bit of info of the hero or villain?

I don't want it to sound like "Last Action Hero", where Austin O'Brien's character enters the Slater series movies knowing all about Slater and the villains cause they are movie characters in his world.

Should I keep it as is or go with it being his ability?

Even if you're not going to be reading this fanfic, please still leave a review.-


End file.
